


Sore Muscles? Have a Bath!

by setsumiyakami



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, lush bath bomb, post-reveal, slight volpina epi reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:17:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6402370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setsumiyakami/pseuds/setsumiyakami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take the Chat's advice: if you have sore muscles take a bath! (Having a bath with your girlfriend is highly recommended.)<br/>A fic where post-reveal Chat Noir and Ladybug are sore after a fight and who can resist a bath bomb and hot bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sore Muscles? Have a Bath!

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really mean for this happen but it did so enjoy!
> 
> There is a very slight reference to the volpina episode in here so you know.

Ladybug stood on the edge of the roof of a tall high rise building looking over Paris and the people going back to their normal ways after witnessing the latest akuma attack. The duo took quite a beating from the physical attacking akuma which ended up being a cashier who was unjustifiably fired because of rude customers. Check-Out, as the akuma called themselves, hurled numbers and prices through the air and whoever they hit started to fight with everyone else. Some people would actually explode into a receipt and change would litter the ground where they were standing. Ladybug managed to distract Check-Out with her Lucky Charm while Chat grabbed the object, a large ‘Star Worker!’ button on the front of their outfit, and broke it. Allowing the black butterfly to head straight towards the waiting yoyo. After their usual fist bump the press automatically moved in and started asking about their fight. 

Although, with their miraculous' synced warning beeps both of their eyes met. Chat gave a small wave of his hand before scooping up his Lady and soaring into the air towards the closest rooftop. After a few blocks they stopped at where they now rested and let go of their transformations. It was a high enough spot that no one from the ground would be able to recognize Marinette standing on the edge. Adrien on the other hand was sprawled out across the roof. Plagg and Tikki who were sitting nearby eating some fresh cookies Marinette had brought finished up and floated to their users. Each of them transformed back into their superhero counterparts.

"My body is so sore from that fight. I didn’t know a $200 total could hurt so much." Marinette spoke as she reached her arms above her head and stretched. What she said was true, she had been hit dead on by a large white ‘$200’ flung through the air towards her.

Laying behind her, Adrien lets his eyes drift open and lifts his head to take in the view. His Lady was stretching right in front of him and she looked so beautiful. His eyes followed the flow of her body from her strong arms down to her slender but firm shoulders and that toned stomach that looked so perfect underneath that tight suit. Then her hips, those hips, her perfect hips that begged him to grab and use to pull her closer. Marinette lowered her arms and glanced over at the sunbathing cat. He quickly looked away. 

"I think it's about time we both go home and rest. Don’t you think, Chat?"

Chat Noir jumped to his feet upon hearing her words. He loved being with his lady, his girlfriend, but he hated leaving her side to go back to his empty house. Suddenly his knees almost buckled and the screams of his sore muscles tore through his body. An idea popped into his head.

"My lady," Chat slid up behind Ladybug and wrapped his arms around her while resting his chin on her shoulder. "Marinette," he whispered into her ear and felt her shiver. He loved how shy she still got when he called her by her real name when he was Chat Noir. "You say your body is sore?"

"Yes. Anybody would be after what we went through."

"True, true. Well my body is quite sore as well and I believe I have the purrfect solution for us." Chat purred into her ear as he spoke. He didn't have to be looking at his Lady’s face to know that she rolled her eyes. 

"And what's this solution? Ancient Chinese magic?" 

"Well it's not Magic per-se but I'm sure the ancient Chinese probably used it." 

"Okay, tell me Chat, what is it?"

"A bath."

Ladybug spun around in his arms. Their noses almost touching as she looked up into his green eyes. She thought he was joking but his face was serious.

"A…a bath?"

"Yeah. You know, hot water, a tub, both of us, letting our muscles relax. I’m certain my tub can fit both of us. Sounds pretty good, no?" 

Even though they had been dating for just over half a year now and had known each other for far longer this idea was new to Ladybug. A blush spread its way across her face. It did sound pretty amazing but a bath usually meant not wearing anything. She would be in a bath not wearing anything with her boyfriend Chat Noir aka Adrien Agreste. 

"Well Chat, I don't know what you wear under your suit but I don't have a bathing suit under mine."

Adrien tilted his head to the side. He really was a cat.

"A bathing suit? You don't need that in a bath. If you're worried about...showing anything I'll make sure to put in my bath bombs. The water will be too foamy and sparkly to see anything below it."

“A bath bomb?” Now Ladybug tilted her head as she still looked up at him.

“Yeah, you know, a bath bomb. A little ball that explodes when it touches water and they're so amazing and smell so good, oh and they’re colourful. Are you saying you've never used one?”

“No, I’ve heard of them, I never thought this cat liked baths let alone using bath bombs. I'm more of a plain bubble bath girl.”

Chat tried to imagine Marinette fully submerged except for her head in a filled tub with overflowing pink bubbles. He could see it.

“What’s wrong with a cat liking to relax? I bet you'll pawsitively love my bath bombs.” Chat flashed one of his signature grins.

"I don’t know Chat." Ladybug bit her lower lip and looked away. He loved when she did that.

"I'll give you a back massage."

Ladybug’s eyes lit up as she looked back at him. Adrien knew exactly what she liked. For the second time that day Chat Noir swept Ladybug up in his arms and started running across rooftops towards the mansion only a few blocks over.

* * *

Adrien untransformed the moment his feet landed inside of his room and got to work setting up various towels for them to use after and he started filling his quite large tub with steaming water. While Marinette, who was still Ladybug, paced around his bedroom. Sure she had been there before but there was always something new to look at and right now she was looking everywhere but at Adrien. 

“You sure you’re okay with this, Marinette? We don’t have to if you’re not comfortable ya know.” Adrien’s voice floated out of the bathroom.

“Yeah I’m okay. Is it almost ready?” She started making her way towards the slightly opened door to his bathroom.

“Almost, just a few minutes. Wait out there.”

Ladybug stopped at the door and waited just outside of it. Standing where she was reminded her of a certain time before she knew who Chat was and before they started dating. Although that seemed so long ago now. Suddenly the sound of water on the other side of the door stopped.

“Okay, it’s ready. Come in Marinette.”

Marinette sighed and opened the door. She walked towards the other side of his bathroom where Adrien waited standing next to a large tub filled with steaming clear water. Marinette looked into the tub. Yup, the water was clear, which meant everything would show.

“What happened to the part about the water being too foamy and colourful and sparkly to see anything below it?” She looked towards Adrien as she spoke and that’s when she realized it.

He was standing right next to her wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. She had seen him shirtless before and his chest never ceased to amaze her. Hell, his whole body, be it with clothes on or not never ceased to amaze. All those years being Chat Noir did good for him.

“Well I hadn’t put it in yet. I thought since you’ve never used one maybe you would want to be the one to drop it in…and you’re staring at my chest.” Adrien chuckled and broke Marinette out of her thoughts about his body. He had gotten used to his girlfriend almost freezing up around him and staring at his body.

“You’re only wearing a towel.”

“We are getting into a bath and you’re still Ladybug.”

Ladybug looked towards the inviting bath.

“Tikki, sp-” 

She didn’t even have to finish the sentence before the room filled with a bright pink flash leaving Marinette standing in her regular clothes. Tikki flew out of her earrings and gave a small wave towards Adrien before flying past Marinette with a small whisper of “ _good luck!_ ”. With Tikki keeping Plagg company out in Adrien’s bedroom the two of them would get some privacy now. Adrien walked over and closed the door to his bathroom.

“Do you wanna drop in the bath bomb now?” Adrien picked up a blue ball with pink and yellow swirls around it from his counter. He held it out towards her.

“Sure. Do I…do I just drop it in then?” She looked up at him with her doe eyes. He couldn’t help but laugh a little.

“Yeah, just drop it and watch the magic.”

She released the ball over top of the middle of the bath and watched as within seconds the water started to fizz and a deep blue bled out into the whole tub. Next was the foam that was tinted pink and yellow and floated on the top of the water and then sparkles. There was sparkles everywhere! The smell that accompanied it filled Marinette and she allowed her eyes to slide close. It was such a relaxing smell. She couldn’t wait to let herself sink into the tub.

“I guess I’ll get in first then.” Adrien’s arm brushed against hers and the sound of his towel falling onto the ground was followed by the sounds of water as he got into the bath.

Marinette opened her eyes and Adrien was now sunk into the blue water up to his shoulders. His body filled half of the tub and she realized that the other half was left for her.

“Your turn.” Adrien reached over the side of the tub and tugged at her sleeve.

“Fine but you have to close your eyes.”

“Anything you want, my Lady.” He did his Chat grin again as he closed his eyes and sunk up to his chin in the foamy deep blue water. 

Marinette looked around his bathroom and noticed the small pile of his discarded clothes. She started taking off her own and made another small pile next to it. She felt awkward standing in Adrien’s bathroom completely naked so Marinette quickly got into the tub. The water was the perfect temperature and she sunk in up to just below her neck. He was right, this was one of the most relaxing things she had experienced. 

“O-okay I'm in. You can open your eyes.”

Adrien’s eyes opened and he looked over the girl sitting in front of him in _his_ bathtub. The water really was too foamy and sparkly and colourful to see anything below it but he knew that neither of them had on anything below the water line and it was quite a tempting thought. Marinette casually shifted her arms so that they were pressed right against the front of her. Covering where Adrien’s eyes had focused on their own. A blush started to take over his cheeks. He shook his head and met her eyes.

“Relaxing isn’t it?”

“Yeah it is.” As Marinette spoke she sunk deeper.

They sat there in the bath for a while just soaking it all in when he decided to do something. Adrien sat up a bit straighter and reached forwards, grabbing her arm and beckoning for Marinette to come closer to him.

“Come here and turn around.”

“W-What?” Marinette exclaimed as she allowed herself to move closer to him.

“I promised a back massage remember?” Adrien laughed at his girlfriend’s expression. She was so cute. He managed to use her hips to turn her around so that her back was just inches in front of him and she was sitting in between his spread legs.

“You’re giving me a back massage right now? While we’re…we’re in the bath?”

“Why not? It might be more of shoulder massage though…” 

As he spoke Adrien started to massage her shoulders and upper back. He could almost feel her stiff muscles from being Ladybug start to soften and unwind. His hands would sink lower and massage into her lower back before making their way back up above the water. He was working on the base of her neck when she titled her head and a low moan of pleasure echoed around his bathroom. He smirked and massaged a bit harder on the same spot which was followed by another moan and an exhale of breath from the girl in front of him.

“Oh, what was that, my Lady?” 

“That feels good. Ah, right there.” As Marinette spoke Adrien started to massage harder again on the same spot.

Suddenly an idea popped into his head, he was getting a lot of ideas today. Adrien wrapped his arms around Marinette and pulled her whole body closer to him. He dipped his head down into the crook of her neck and kissed where he had just been massaging. His kissing then turned into sucking and he gave a light nip at the skin with his teeth before removing his mouth. A slight purple colour started to bloom on the area. He would hear about it later when she found it. One of Adrien’s hands then moved up to cup at the side of her face and move it so that they were looking at each other. Marinette had the same flush across her face as Adrien. He brought her face even closer and their lips met. It started slow and loving and then got more heated. They continued kissing and their bodies moved as one and pressed together in the water. Marinette gave a small gasp and pulled back from the kiss. A small smirk now playing over her lips.

“What’s that pressing against my side?”

Adrien looked over her face and questioned why he wasn’t still kissing her then he became all too aware of their – his – situation.

“Well, it is a perfectly normal reaction to being with my beautiful girlfriend in a situation like this.” Adrien cupped her face again while speaking and gave her what he thought was one of his warmest smiles. He saw the spark in her eyes.

All of a sudden, Marinette wrapped her own arms around his neck and pressed their bodies together again. She kissed him. Once, twice, and then a third time. Each time she moved her head into a different position before finding one she liked then deepening the kiss. Adrien wrapped his arms around her back and held her to him. Marinette then ground her hips down on him just enough to tease. Her movements causing a bit of water to splash onto the floor. Adrien moaned into their kiss. She did it again before pulling back from the kiss and sliding off of his lap.

“I better go call my parents to tell them where I’m at. Why don’t you finish up then we can watch a movie?” Marinette gave him a wink before grabbing one of the closest large towels and raising out of the bath. 

Adrien watched wordlessly as she tried to wrap herself up in the large white towel without showing too much then pick up her clothes and walk out into his bedroom. That girl would be the death of him one day. After a few minutes he got out and started to empty the tub of its contents. He wrapped himself in one of the towels and went to go get changed and join his girlfriend. He would have to suggest taking a bath together more often.

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it! It's really more rated M to be safe because of what is hinted at.
> 
> If you're wondering, that bath bomb is real and it is purely amazing! It is called Intergalactic from Lush. I highly recommend it. (Heres a link if you want to check it out: http://www.lush.ca/Intergalactic/04031,en_CA,pd.html )
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
